vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Page: X.C.O.M.
Power of the Verse XCOM features a wide array of strength for both ground units and aerial attack units. At minimum the verse is no stronger than the real world, standing with Street level humans. At peak, ground units reach City Block to Multi-City Block level, and aerial units can reach up to Planet level with one rare outlier. Feats Attack Potency Feats * Genades have a large blast radius; Wall level * Base form XCOM weapons such as snipers can shatter stone walls; Room level * Grenades can destroy metal streetlights; Room level * Base level Laser weapons can cause significant damage to tanks and explode trucks; Room level * Andromedons are among many aliens that shatter the environment simply by walking through it; Room level * Late game pistols can significantly melt the insides of UFOs; Building level+ * [ * Even Sectoids, who use base level Plasma weaponry, can explode and destroy armored tanks; Large Building level to City Block level * End of Game technology is vastly superior to Plasma Pistols, and are even capable of damaging craft interiors of Alien Alloys, which is vastly superior any Earth metal; Building level to Large Building level+ * Sectopod weapons are capable of piercing through buildings and are vastly superior to the Plasma weapons piercing holes in UFOs; at least Large Building level * Even a weak scout ship of Sectoids can deploy pods capable of destroying swathes of a city; City Block level * XCOM cannons can begin vaporizing large portions of a UFO's wall; City Block level * Andromedons can melt metal walkways with their movements; City Block level+ * Blaster Launcher absolutely destroys huge portions of the map; Multi-City Block level * Sectopods can create a huge cone-shaped attack of lasers that can nearly vaporize all metals; Multi-City Block level+ * XCOM interceptor weapons can totally destroy a UFO and all contents within; Small Town level * A small UFO crashed the Avenger, a huge base on a ship; Town level * The Temple Ship shook the Earth; Large Country level * The Temple Ship's destruction was going to destroy the planet with a Black Hole; Planet level Speed Feats * All XCOM Soldiers are the peak of humanity; Peak Human * XCOM Soldiers and Aliens alike are capable of reacting to mundane bullets and plasma weaponry; At least Supersonic reactions * Soldiers are able to react to Gauss weapons, which are stated to move at 5km/s; Hypersonic+ reactions * All ships are capable of space travel; At least FTL Lifting/Striking Strength Feats * While none notable, all humans are considered Peak Human * Mutons are the size of cars; At least Class 1 * Psionic abilities include a telekinesis ability that holds all things within it still; Class 5 * The Temple Ship and Battle Ships can hold lesser ships within them; Class M Durability Feats * Base-level XCOM Operatives can survive Plasma pistol shots, albeit only glancing blows and with armor; Room level * Sectopods can survive tons of attacks from Heavy Plasma weaponry; City Block level * With armor, XCOM operatives can survive attacks from heavy plasma and advanced psionic attacks; City Block level * Battleships can survive fusion launchers; At least City level * The Temple Ship was so strong that no real world technology was able to put a scratch into it; At least Mountain level, likely Large Island level (assuming superiority to the entire world's arsenal) Category:Power Pages Category:XCOM Category:Video Games